My Little Neko
by Hezabell
Summary: A girl left in the wild as an infant to be raised by a pack of wild cats. She grows and is soon taken prisoner to be given to Sasuke as a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**My little Neko**

Name:Chihiro Yagami (She gets it later)

Age: Unknown (Looks about 15)

Appearance:Bleach blonde hair that goes past waist, with Pink eyes. Cat ears on her head and a tail.

.

Past: To the fact that she was born part cat her parents left her in the a pack of wild cat found her and raised her. (Weird I know, I just can't think of how else she would have survived.) She slowly learned how to talk from spying on travelers.

*Start*

I ran fast as I could manage, with my family right beside me. Another explosion went off behind us, closer then the last one. I made a turn into the forest and the rest followed me. Another explosion went off where we probably would have been, but that didn't stop us.

We continued to run until we came up to a waterfall. We rested their for the night. Mothers were taking care of their young. Males were keeping guard. While I went to the front of the waterfall to bathe.

The blast stopped awhile ago, but we're still alert. After my body and small scraps of clothes were washed I went back to the pack.

The males looked at me in a way saying, nothing out of the ordinary yet.

It was night and we all decided it was time for sleep.

The pregnant females were closest to the river, the cubs were next with their mothers and last closest to the forest were me and the males.

Late at night we were awaken by a loud rumbling noise and large light in the distance.

The females and little ones stood up and moved back, while the rest moved forward. Another blast went off but this one blew tree out of the ground toward us and large rocks hit us too.

I felt pain at the moment, but ignored it the best I could. I looked up and saw everyone was either ok or hurt, but no one was died. I looked back to where the explosion happened and saw two men. One with long black hair, icy white skin, and horrifying yellow eyes. The other had grey hair in a pony tail, but looked too young to be an old man.

"Well, well, well. We finally found you little one." The black haired man said in a snake like voice. He chuckled a little.

"Your coming with us."He said. "No." Was all I could say at the moment.

"Oh I see you can talk." He slithered again.

I tried to stand up but pain shot up my leg and I fell.

"Looks like someone broke their ankle." The grey haired one said.

"Go get her Kabuto." The snake like one said.

"Yes, Orochimaru."

As he walked forward, some of the big cats came around me. They growled signaling the two to back off.

Orochimaru extended his hand and snakes shot out of his arm and tied up my family.

"Don't hurt them!" I yelled.

Orochimaru looked at me.

"I won't if you come quiet and do what ever I tell you to do." He said.

I stay quiet thinking. He walked over to me and rubbed me ear between his thumb and index finger. I looked over at the my family tied up, they looked like they were sufficating.

"I will. Please just stop." Orochimaru chuckled and picked me up bridal style. He snapped his fingers and they were released. I signed in relief.

*SASUKE'S POV*

Orochimaru called me to his throne, disturbing my training.

"Welcome Sasuke." He said in his disgusting voice.

"What do you want?" I wanted to get right to the point.

He chuckled that unnatural laugh. "I know you'r birthday is coming up soon, so I wanted to give you your present."

"What present?"

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said

Kabuto came walking out of the shadows dragging a girl, about my age, with cat ears and a tail. He threw her in front of me.

"This is your present."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chihiro POV*

I was pushed in front of this young man, in a kimono they forced me to put on.

"This is your present." Orochimaru said.

I shivered under the man's gaze. He reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Where is she staying?"

"Why in your room of course Sasuke."

"Mhm." He dragged me out of the room, fast. I was stumbling on my feet too keep up.

He made a sharp turn and went into a door. He through me to the floor on my hands and knees.

"Stay." He commanded in a sturn voice, leaving the room.

*Sasuke POV*

I rushed back into Orochimaru's lair to see him and Kabuto there smirking.

"Why is she here?"

"fufufufufu Well you see Sasuke, you'r training has been a little...off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'r aims missing, your not mastering justs as fast, your movements have been shakey. I've seen the same with Kabuto when he was your age. I believe, you have, sexual tension."

I glared at the two "I don't have sexual tension. I'm fine."

"Just play with your toy for a little bit, then you can get rid of her, but if you enjoy her you can keep her. It won't hurt to try right Sasuke?"

I glared, I knew Orochimaru was challenging me. I accepted it, just by turning away and walking away.

*Chihiro POV*

I got up off my hands and knees after he slammed the door.

I walked over and sat on his bed. I looked around and noticed a small mattress on the ground in the coner. The room was a medium sized and dark. Only a single candle light the room.

The door slammed open once again. Sasuke at the other end not looking happy at all.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were." His voice was mixed with lust and anger.

I gulped, but didn't anything. He smirk. He walked over to me. His hand went around my neck and the other petted my ear.

"What? Can't talk?" All I could do was look at him fearfully. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't soft. It was hard on my lip. I shut my eyes tight geipping his arms.

He started pushing me back onto the bed. I pushed him away from me.

"N-No." I pulled out of my throat. He went right back to what he was doing.

"No!" I yelled at him eyes still closed. He went in again. He finally got me on the bed. Tears started leaking from the corners of my eyes. My nails started going into my his arms.

He pulled back hissing in pain. He grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head using one hand. His other hand started playing with my blonde tail.

"I'm not stopping so just stup up and take it." He hissed. He didn't go back to my lips, he wnt to my neck this time.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of bed, weeping silently. I reached down and grabbed my small kimono. I put it over my naked and brusied body. Sasuke pulled the covers over himself, going to sleep.

I laid on the small mattress I called a bed. It had a simple pillow and a single sheet to wrap around myself after the 'sessions'.

This has been going on for a couple of weeks. At first he was brutal, but he softened up over the weeks, or my body just got use to it.

Why did I have to come here? Why of all people was I chosen? I hated it here, but there was no way out. Either Sasuke was in the room or the door was locked. I tried breaking it down but it was budged.

I ended up falling asleep with tears rolling down my face as always.

I woke up to the door slamming. I shot up and looked to see Sasuke standing there. I could feel my ears start to twitch uncontrollably. He waked over to his bed and sat down. He signaled me to come over, just like always.

I got up, and sat on his lap kissing him hard on the lips. He started kissing back like usually. He pulled my face away to my shock. He went and kissed my lps again. It wasn't like any of the other times. It felt right. It held love, not lust. I kissed him back just the same. He whispered 'Chihiro' pulling me lightly with him.

I gasped having a wonderful feeling coming over me with his last thrust. I never felt anything like it before. Sasuke was always too rough for me to enjoy what he was doing to me, but this time, it was pleasurable.

I was about to get up to go to my usual bed, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling my back down.

"Stay." He ordered and listened. I fell asleep in his armxs that night and enjoyed going to sleep for the first time in a long time.

I was awaken by the sound of shuffling. I creaked my eyes open a little, just too see what was going on.

Sasuke's back was to me. He was pulling shirt on. I closed my eye just as I heard walking. I figured he was going to leave until I felt his lips on my forehead.

I heard his door shut lightly.

I opened my eyes all the way, sitting up.

'What has gotten into him?' I thought. Not that I mind the way he's acting now, but why now, all of a sudden?

I went to my little bed and sat in the coner for what seemed like hours. I eventually fell asleep.

I was shocken awake. I opened my eyes to star at a perfect face with onyx eyes.

"Sasuke...?"

He hugged me tighly out of no where.

"Chihiro..." He trailed off.

It was silent for a while. It wasn't akward it was just silent.

"I killed Orochimaru." He finally said. I stiffened up a bit.

"Now you have to leave." He said. My eyes started to water. Why were they watering?

"Where will I go?" I asked hugging him back.

" I'm sure you'll find a place. You just can't stay here anymore." Was he throwing me away after all?

"I'm not just getting rid of you. It's just too dangerous to stay here. I will be leaving soon and I don't plan on coming back." It was like he read my mind.

"Can't I come with you?" The word flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. He shock his head. I swear I felt my heart drop that moment.

"Leave. I have to go now." He said. I was about to say something but he interupted me.

"Leave! Now!" He shouted letting go of me.

I got up and ran out the open door. I followed my instincts and found the exit after running for so long.

I jumped out of the hole and continued running. I didn't get far, before stopping. I turned back to the hole and almost like speaking to Sasuke I said the words I never though I would say before taking off again.

"I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke!" Chihiro screamed shoting up from the ground, she was greated by the morning sun on her face, birds chirrping their melody like always.

Usually she would have love this but the sickness she gets in her stomach was killing her joy. Every morning a little bit after she left Sasuke, she would have the need to vomit.

She jumped up onto the trees after the feeling in her stomach settled down. She groaned as her feet touched the branch still latley her feet have been sore, not to add on how tired she is all the time.

Another thing is her dreams. They have all been the same ones over and over again, barely anything different from each.

Her thoughts drifted to her dreames as she jumped branch to branch.

She'd be sitting on the floor scared for if he would force her that night. He would come back from training calling her to his bed. When she got there he would always pick her up and put her into his lap, just holding her, lightly petting her never questioned it , she always enjoyed these moments. Then the worst part of the dream, he would have her to in his eyes, his sharigan activated telling her forget this ever happened. Not to remember.

Even though it was a dream it was so vivid, so real. She shook the thougths from her head trying not to think about it any longer, when bam!

Chihiro fell to the ground benth her.

"Oi! Are you alright?" A yellow blur yelled

"Naruto you baka! Look what you've done now! I told you to watch where you were going!" A pink blur yelled at the yellow blur.

"Quiet down now, she's going unconsious." a grey blur said coming into the picture.

She let darkness take over her, where her dreams haunt her.

It could have been a couple minutes to a couple hours, before she woke up.

She bolted up breathing heavly, but luckly not screaming.

Chirhiro observed her surroundings, she wasn't in the woods like she should be but a tent.

She peeked out the open flap of the tent to see two people the yellow blur and pink blur.

The yellow one had blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with whisker marks on his face. He wore an orange and black jacket along with matching pants.

'That one must be the Naruto they said earlier.' she thought.

The pink one had bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair a basic red top, with black gloves, black low-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors.

She didn't want to interact with them, so she tried going the back way quietly.

She would have made it throught if it weren't for the pair of leg infront of her.

Chirhiro looked up to see a man who was probably the grey blur from earlier.

He had lazy expression, tall and spiky white hair, with Konoha ninja clothes.

He bent over so his face so closer to hers, she looked up at him in fear.

"It's about time you woke up." He said in a gental voice.

"Naruto! Sakura! She's awake!" He yelled to the other people. She quick skirmed back into the tent as fast as she could. She could hear his foot steps going around the tent to the front.

The front flap opened and sun light came in. She covered her eyes with her sleve from the dress she I had while with Sasuke.

When Chihiro finally put her sleve down, she saw the two other people looking at her with a weaird face.

"She's so cute!" They both squealed very loudly. Chihiro covered her ears, makeing a face of discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in front of the three ninja, watching a fire go, with fish cooking for tonight's meal.

"It is defiantly a very rare sighting to see a neko." The gray blur, who name is Kakashi she learned, said. He continued speaking.

"One hasn't been seen in over 60 years. There have been rumors that one lived in the Forest. I guess that's you."

Chihiro didn't responded , just continuously stared at the fire. Once in a while his eyes appeared in the fire, just like in her dreams.

"Sakura, you did a check over her while she was asleep." Kakashi said. Chihiro tensed, hissed, and brought her claws out. She didn't like that fact that they did anything with her at all while she was asleep.

"So you can understand me." He stated quietly

"What did you find? Why do you think she fainted?"

"There's nothing wrong with her. In fact she passed out because of exhaustion, she's been working her self harder then she should be." Sakura said. By the toned of her voice she wasn't done yet.

"What exactly do you mean?" Naruto asked completely unaware of what going on.

"She's used to much energy. She's pregnant, she used to much energy from holding her unborn child and what ever else she was going." Sakura finished.

Chihiro didn't know what she meant head on, but by the words she figured out, she was carrying offspring, just as the other mother in her old pack use to.

"We must report her to Lady Hokage. Maybe we could use this as an opportunity to restore her kind."

She leg out a low dangerous growl.

'How dare they treat me like some animal, I many be part animal but I'm still human.' She thought.

"Don't get any ideas understand me. We're doing this for your own good." Kakashi said.

"Eh... Do you know who the father is?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

Her thoughts drifted off to the first he took advantage of her, then slowly to the dreams she has been having. They've plagued her mind more as days go on.

'Sasuke...' She thought.

"Do you know who the father is?" Kakashi repeated Naruto's question.

She didn't want them to know, but at the same time had a bad feeling about lying.

"Red eyes..., his eyes could changed to a red color." She said, it wasn't the full answer but it wasn't a lie. She looked up to see Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi's faces in shock, like they knew who she was talking about.

Of course she didn't know that they had been searching for him.

"We must cut the mission short, and take her to Lady Hokage tomorrow immediately, we'll rest for tonight."

"Right." Naruto and Sakura said in unsion.

The rest of the night was quiet, after eating she went back into the tent she was in before.

Thinking she had turned in for the night, the rest of Kakashi's team went to their tents.

A little bit after the fire died down, Chihiro could hear snoring coming from the tent Naruto slept in.

She peeked out of the tent to see if anyone was out.

'No one.' She thought.

She made a dash for the woods, jumping into the trees away from the camp site.


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped through the wood for what seemed like forever, until I tripped over a wire that was in the trees.

I closed my eyes a waiting the fall, but nothing came. Instead I was roughly pulled up into the air.

When I felt no movement I opened my eyes to see I was caught in a net. Frantically searched for a way out I stared clawing at the rope, it wouldn't budged. I saw a hole at the top of the net, I got my balance tried prying open the hole more. It wouldn't open anymore, it was already too small for me to fit through.

'Damn it!' I cursed in my head.

I slid down to the bottom of the net, my eyes getting heavier. Soon I let my dreams take over.

"Chihiro." Someone whispered in the dark.

"Chihiro." It was getting louder.

I opened my eyes to see all black around me, except for a purple flame around me in a circle.

"Chihiro!" I turned to see a man, his hood was down in his face, but his voice sounded familiar.

"What you don't recognize me? It couldn't have been that long little Chihiro. Maybe this will refresh your memory."

He pulled his hood down to reveal Kabuto, with some of Orochimaru's features in him.

My eyes widened and I started sliding backwards. He disappeared, suddenly. I looked all around for him. A hand tightly gripped my shoulder and another on my stomach. I turned to see the father of my child, Sasuke.

"I will find you, and take you back Chihiro." He said. I shook my head, the hand was still on my shoulder and stomach but when I opened my eyes I saw the disgusting mix of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Your bearing another Uchiha child I see, it could be very useful to me you see. I will have it." He said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Never! Get away from me." My eye sight turned into the odd state that I could never figure out how. I could see his chakra flow.

He jumped back a good few feet. That smirk that still scared me. I slowly stood up taking defence position.

"So your a neko and a sharingan user as well. You would be a very useful tool indeed. Too bad I must go for now. Until next time Chihiro, enjoy." He said slithering into the floor.

The purple ring of fire and black slowly went away showing me passing by trees at a fast pace.

I tried moving my arms but they were stuck together. My vision went back the way it was before.

"So your awake now." I looked behind me to see Kakashi was holding me. I turned my head forward to see Naruto and Sakura will a shocked expression on there faces.

"Why?" It came out softly.

"We must take you back to our village, and you ran away so we had to do it by force. I thought you might have ran away so I set up a couple traps, just in case." He explained.

"Kakashi-sensei I have to tell you something." Sakura said.

"Wait until we get back to the village, you can discuss with me and the Hokage." He ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is the girl you were telling me about Kakashi?" Tsunade said eyeing the cat-girl in front of her.

"Hai, we found her in the forest, and Sakura made a discovery."

"Well what was it?"

"We discovered she was pregnant, and... May we speak with you out side." Sakura asked.

She nodded her head walking towards the door. "Naruto, take care of her, make sure nothing happens."

"Yeah, yeah Grandma Tsunade." Naruto responded, bored as ever.

Tsunade growled but left with Sakura and Kakashi in toll.

After the door closed, Naruto got a mischievous look on his face.

"You wanna play?"

Chihiro didn't know how to respond, just looked at him. Naruto walked up to her.

"So you part cat? Then you must like this." He pulled something from behind his back. It looked like a dragon fly that had sparkleing winks and the body looked like it had something inside.

He mover it over to me in a quick motion. Chihiro's conscious stopped working and she instantly stared trying to hit it with her hands. An aroma filled the room making her go even more crazy.

"Stop it!" She moaned. He only laughed and continued

*~Outside with Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi~*

"What?" Tsunade and Kakashi could not believe their ears. Sakura just nodded looking down.

"What do you mean she has the sharingan?" Tsunade pressed further.

"As we were heading back to the village, she woke up, and they were in her eyes. They stayed there for a good minute or two before disappearing." Sakura told them.

"So that's what you were going to tell me." Kakashi said remembering when she said she needed to tell him something.

"But how? I thought the only Uchiha survivors were Sasuke and Itachi." Tsunade said a loud.

"She obviously never lived with people. She barely knows how to talk, she can say a few words but that's all." Kakashi stated.

"We can't think of that right now, we need to keep her here so she's safe. She'll learn how to speak, and work like a regular person." Tsunade decided.

There was a loud thump inside the room. Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi rushed into the room to see Chihiro on the floor still trying to get the toy, and Naruto controlling it.

"Naruto!" Tsunade roared. He quickly stopped hiding the toy behind his back. Unlike for Naruto the toy was still bouncing on his back, and it caught Chihiro's eye. Naruto screamed out in pain as her claws sunk into his back pulling down. He started thrashing around.

In the chaos Naruto ended up stepping on Chihiro's tail, making her go on frenzy scratching him everywhere.

After Chirhiro felt sataisfied she ran behind Kakashi, glaring at Naruto.

"Come Chihiro." Tsunade order walking down the hall. The walk was long going up many stairs, until they reached a room. Tsunade opened the door letting Chihiro in first. The room looked like a miniature home with three doors, a kitchen, and a little living area. From what she could see so far it looked completely furnished.

"From now on you will live here, and you will learn how to do many things. Understand?"

Chihiro only nodded.

"Good, I'll let you get comfy here. I'll be back later." She walked out the door they had come in, and it disappeared into the wall.

'I never wanted any of this...' Chihiro thought, in her mind debating if this was a good thing or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed by fast, soon turning into weeks. Weeks went on forming months. Chihiro learned many useful thing such how to speak better, how to cook, count, buy items. Her stomach has also increased in size.

"Alright what do you want for lunch?" Naruto was her caretaker. Chihiro didn't know why, nor did she like it.

"I'm want something spice. Let's get spicy chicken." She was about to get up, when Naruto stopped her.

"No, no it'll be quicker if I go." He said walking to the door.

"Why can't I go?" She questioned, she hated being cooped up in this little home, it got boring. Naruto started to to scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"Hehe, Well you see, you've kind, gotten a bit big." Chihiro putting her hand on her 5 month pregnant belly. Her face stayed neutral.

"Go." She said in a stern tone.

"Chi-." Naruto was cut off.

". Leave. Before I rip your eyes out of their sockets."Chihiro flung out her claws to show she wasn't kidding. Naruto went blue before he backed away out the door.

Chihiro stared up at the ceiling kicking her feet in utter boredom for at least an hour.

"Why is he taking so long?" Chihiro screamed into the empty house. Sinking into the couch she groaned.

The door opened and Chihiro's ears perked up hoping it was her food. She groaned again when she smelt no food as Shizune revealed herself. She motioned Chihiro to come over.

"Come Chihiro, Lady Tsunade wants me to do an ultrasound on you." She said waiting for Chihiro to get up, with a small amount of difficulty.

Chihiro followed Shizune to a room in the house dedicated to a few thing that will need to be done while she is pregnant.

Chihiro pulled her shirt up over her stomach as Shizune prepared the goop. Chihiro let out a light pur as Shizune put the warm goo on her stomach. Chihiro kept a close eye on her stomach as Shizune looked at the screen.

A smile appeared Shizune's face as she looked at the screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Shizune asked, Chihiro nodded her head frantically.

"So far your going to be having a healthy baby boy." Shizune said. Chihiro smiled at her stomach. Her ears perked up when she heard foot steps coming to the door. When she heard the door click to open she quickly grabbed the goo bottle and chucked it at the door. She heard the person coming let out a scream mix with surprise and hurt.

"Ah! Why?" The person said as they gripped their face.

"You're late...' Chihiro said as Naruto bent down and picked up the bottle handing back to Shizune.

"Yeah, yeah. Your food is out in the living room if you want it. Or would you rather throw more thing at my face?"

Shizune handed Chihiro a paper towel to wipe the goo off her stomach.

"I choose both." She said as she threw the paper towel in Naruto's face, walking out to get her food.


End file.
